The present disclosure relates generally to altering audio signals for playback on a device and, more particularly, to techniques for altering audio based on image data and other non-audio data.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In recent years, the growing popularity of digital media has created a demand for digital media player devices, which may be portable or non-portable. Further, convergence of electronic devices has resulted in the combination of an increasing number of functionalities into single electronic devices. For example, whereas cell phones, media players, personal organizers, cameras, and gaming systems were once provided only as separate electronic systems with their own unique capabilities, it is now possible to use a single device to make telephone calls, play audio and/or video media, maintain contact information, capture images, and play electronic games, among other functionalities.
With respect to media playback, some electronic devices provide for playback of audio data, video data, or both to a user. For example, music or other audio files may be stored on an electronic device and may be output to a user on demand. Further, electronic devices may also storage and reproduction of image files, such as photographs, slideshows, and video images. While such audio files and image files may be transferred to the electronic device from some other device or the Internet, they may also or instead by acquired directly by the electronic device. For instance, the electronic device may include a microphone and a camera, allowing a user to capture audio and image data (e.g., still images and video images). In addition to media playback, electronic devices may also output audio associated with games, telephone calls, system operation, and the like.